Starr
Starr Bellerose, labeled The Disco Diva, is a contestant on Total Drama High School. Birthday: August 5th, 1998 Age: 16 Sexuality: Heterosexual Team: N/A Hometown: San Fransico, California Apperance Starr is a 6'2" girl, her height mostly being in her legs, with a some-what curvy body type. She has ebony colored skin, and large, dark brown eyes.She has a somewhat small, black afro as well, and a green headband that has an alternating sgwiggle pattern between dark green and light green. The headband extends to behind her small ears. She also has a pair of large, silver hoop ear rings. On her neck she wears a necklace of a peace sign, which is silver in color, and stops at her neck. She wears a fairly long sparkly green disco suit . She wears a white belt with a larger peace symbol just a below her waist, however, the belt is just for decoration, as her disco outfit's a jump suit rather than made of two pieces. The sleeves of her disco suit extend to her wrists, where they flare out and end with a zig-zagy pattern with light green on the bottom and green on the bottom. Her legs also flair out just a little above her ankles, where a similar light green zig zagy stripe going across it. However, instead of the bottoms of the stripe ending the suit, the stripes just cross it. The pants flare out above a pair of white go-go boots. The gogo- boots are, like I said, white in color, with a gray bottom for the treads. However, the gogo- boots actually have an average sized heel on the back of them. Personality Starr normally has a cold, calculating mind. She's also normally quite arrogant and manipulative in nature. However, she's smart enough to know that in order to get anywhere in this competition, she can't immediately reveal herself to be a villain, and so, she takes the guise of a pacifist, hippie like character when around the other contestnats in order to make herself appear to not be much of a threat. She compliments them and attempts to strike up a conversation with the majority of them to try and get her on their side. In the end, she's just in it for herself. To express her true nature, one would have to read her thoughts or watch her confessionals, in which she reverts to how she normally acts. She also tends to become quite the snarker when she does this.If she doesn't end up winning or getting something she desperately wants, her mood sours and shows just hints of her true self. Despite this, she's more than willing to be helpful and will be a team player if it means she'll get herself further into the competition. Back Story Due to huge spoilers for her character, this will be revealed when Starr is either eliminated or makes it to the final two during the course of TDHS. Friends/Enemies Addison: Angelo: Starr quickly caught onto Angelo using flirting as a mean to get allies and further himself in the competition. However, instead of sounding the alarm, she's decided to play him at his own game. Cain: Calliope: Chloe: Doll: Emeris: Starr finds Emeris to be quite stubborn. Jasten: Starr, despite acting friendly towards Jasten, is really only wanting to use him for her own personal gain. After all, it would look good if she helps the sickly looking kid. Kara: Katie: Starr is concerned that Katie would be able to pick up on her act of being nice as an attempt to further herself into the competition Khadija: Leo: Phoenix: Despite feeling bad about Phoenix' poor understanding of English, she's been on the fence about her opinions on the romeo and juliet fanatic after he called her afro "poodle hair." Quinn: Starr actually finds some of Quinn's puns to be quite clever. Riley: Starr thinks Riley is one of the only other contestants to be able to be able to figure out her personallith ruse, and is going to try her best to convince the cadet otherwise. Roo: Starr's not sure what to think of Roo, although she finds the idea of him punching a shark to be...insane, to say the very least. Rosemary: Vance: Wallace: Audition Tape The camera flashes on to reveal a fairly hectic scene. Loud electronic music was blaring throughout the scene as bright spotlights of the colors Red, Green, and Blue flashed haphazardly in the background. A wall of vaguely defined people stood far in the background and moshed as the crowed roared and cheered. The camera quickly spun around to show a tall, ebony skinned girl standing front and center. She had a small black afro lifted up by a green headband and silver hooped earrings. She wore a peace-sign necklace and a bright, sparkly green disco suit, complete with a white belt that contained another peace sign as a buckle and large, white gogo boots. Her eyes were closed as she span around, briefly revealing the zipper to her suit being in the back. When she returned to the direction she was facing, she gave a bit of an arrogant smirk to the camera as she began to speak. "Hello there Total Drama, I’m Starr Bellerose, the disco diva herself baby!" The girl spoke in a smug yet excited fashion, pulling a brief pose, similar to a still frame of a disco dancer. Changing direction, she popped out her hit and closed her eyes. "And as you can tell from me sendin’ in this audition, I’m, of course, auditionin’ for your show. Can you dig it?" Continued the girl with a matter of fact tone, motioning at the end as she asked a question. "Trust me honey, despite this get up I ain’t peace and love, that’s for hippies. I’m cold, I’m cunning, and I practically know that I’ve got this competition in the bag baby!" Starr bragged smugly as she twirled and confidently pointed to herself. "Lemme tell you Chris, you won’t regret letting me on the show! Isn’t that right Rae?" Starr began to brag once again, before asking the girl behind the camera. In response, the camera shook up and down, reflecting a nod. "Thanks honey-" Starr started to thank Rae with before the music suddenly died down and the announcer’s voice blared throughout the night club. "And that was Toulouse! By popular request, our next song will be…Uptown Funk! Hold onto your seats ladies and gentlemen, and prepare to dance your funking pants off!" The announce loudly proclaimed as the new song began to play. Starr smiled contently, obviously knowing and enjoying this song quite well. "This is my jam baby! You just watch what I can do!" Starr exclaimed loudly as she began to break out in a disco dance. With the sound of static, the camera shut off on the scene of Starr dancing her heart away. Trivia *Starr is actually fairly decent in most subjects in school; English, Dance, and Drama being some of her best. *Starr spends at least an hour each day getting her afro to look the best it can. *Starr's worst subject is science, particularly chemsitry and physics, because she's can not keep herself interested in the two fields. *Starr hates people messing with her afro. *Starr has a habit of calling people honey, hon, or baby. *Starr is obviously a huge fan of the disco era of music, but doesn't strictly listen to that one genre. *Starr's number one hero is her father. Category:Contestants